Before I Leave You
by DW-Misty
Summary: ...It's an AAMR, so you'll can read for yourself, if you like Ash/Misty Love Fics. ^_^


...Quick-tempered, isolated and awaiting someone to partake in a promise to remain with until   
they both inevitably perish: this was how Misty Waterflower was feeling, but not just that day.   
Everyday, she would carry on the same sentiment. Feeling perplexed upon finding the desired one   
for her. Even though she doubted it on the outside, on the inside, she knew that there was   
still hope for her yet. As she lean against a rather incredibly remarkable willow tree, her   
sapphire eyes gaze to her two friends, who were notably active setting up camp. Who was she to   
just sit and watch them? She thought, then smiled a bit, looking to Togepi: the egg-like Poke'mon   
waddling over to its Trainer and mother, trilling with a dainty small mouth.   
"Toge, gepi!" It would shout with glee, expecting someone to halt whatever they were doing to   
pick her/him up. Being the sort of tender and affectionate young girl she was(when it came to   
Poke'mon and her friends, when they were proper), Misty lifts Togepi up, resting her/him onto   
her shoulder.   
"You seem awfully happy, Togepi." This was Ash Ketchum, who had left poor Brock Williams to   
correct the entanglement Ash had created into the tent. Smiling himself, he hands Togepi his   
Official Poke'mon League cap, which literally fell over Togepi.   
"Heh, maybe in a few more years you'll grow a bit taller and be able to hold my hat onto your   
head." Removing the cap to save Togepi, he then places one of his hands over Togepi's pointed   
horn-like things as he chuckles. Seeing this made Misty want to cry. She knew how simple-minded   
Ash could be, but NEVER saw this side to him before. Sighing out in a brisk draw of breath, she   
attempts to disregard him, knowing she can't commit herself to him. Catching the tone of   
Misty's sigh, Ash looks over to her, concerned he had done something out of hand.   
"Did I do something wrong...?" Was all he could ask, due to the expression on her face. She was   
no longer content even if her Poke'mon was. Only a few seconds go by before she opens her   
mouth, allowing some words to group.  
"Ash..." Wanting so much for Ash to be telling her this, but not her, she swallows a bit. "...I-I   
can't go on with this, anymore..." Speaking with her head facing the ground, she softly begins   
to tell him. "Before you ask what I mean, I just want you to know that-that I don't hate   
you...but I have learned that I can't possibly b-be your girlfriend. Dear sweet Ash, you don't   
know how long I-I've wanted to say three special words to you, yet I-I have developed deeper   
feelings for s-someone else. Out of all respect, y-you can h-hate me all you want, but   
inside, I'll still l-love and adore you, no matter w-what you do..." Finishing her melancholy  
and lengthened speech, she starts to weep into her own hands. Shocked? You bet Ash was. He had   
to do something to make her feel better about it though, so he lied.  
"Misty, you can do what you wish. As long as we're still friends, I'll stay happy." Though it was   
a bit too moody to be smiling at this moment, Ash gave an appropriate grin. "And, I was afraid   
to admit this but...you're not the only one who likes someone." Was this right? Was Ash in love   
with someone, too? "The truth is...I've always liked you, but I wouldn't wanna risk friendship   
before a commitment." Well, Ash was right about the commitment and friendship, but he lied about   
just 'liking' her. Truthfully, he loved the girl, but since he saw he couldn't be her knight in   
shining armor, he chose to lie for her heart's sake.  
Dismayed with a mixture of ease, astonishment, and remorse, Misty raises her head up to face   
Ash. Not chancing the awkwardness that was going to try to strain her to stare into his chestnut   
eyes, she grasps onto him with all her might. Feeling a bit reluctant in touching her, he chooses  
to gingerly hold onto her, wishing he could comfort her at a happier time, not in the silence he   
and her were in now.   
"It's OK, Mist...really, it's OK." Still trying his best to make her feel at least a dab   
cheerful, Ash quietly whispers. Inside, he was quite distressed, but he knew that he   
unquestionably could not speak of his sincere feelings towards her, not now. With the way things   
looked, he didn't think he could ever avow that he loved her.   
"Are you sure...?" The quiet and fragile voice of the regretful Misty inquires, although muffled   
due to her face being imbedded into Ash's jacket. Ash, already striving to not cry   
himself, instantly moves his head to glance up at the willow tree. He thought if he had his eyes   
on something aside from her, that he could say anything and make it convincing. Everyone knows   
lies can be unearthed by staring into someone's eyes, the soul to the very heart of a   
person, which would be disgraceful if Misty knew that Ash was fibbing to her. Slowly, Ash's   
hands part from where they once were, leaving Misty befuddled. With the silence being back  
with a vengeance, Misty's ears pick up the sound of someone else suffering. But who? She   
questioned, in all of her own recession and confusion. It was out now. Ash couldn't domesticate   
his own emotions anymore. Here he was, also agonizing the same thing Misty was: losing someone   
he adored, but who was in his reach and yet, so parted from him. Just as the tears began to curve  
down his cheeks, he gazed down to Misty, not even recalling what she had said to him.   
"...Inside my mind, I told myself I was going to keep to myself, but it seems my heart wants to   
take over my own restraints..." Letting out a disturbed sigh of burden, Ash closes his   
eyes, reciting what he felt. "...It's not something I didn't expect, honestly. What I expected   
was quite worse than this, Misty...I guess..." With that said, he makes himself wrap his arms   
around her, seeing if this was a nightmare he was having and if he could wake himself up.  
"What do you mean, Ash...?" Her voice tone sincere in being puzzled, the girl ponders upon what   
the boy means, not even thinking of where she was. The place she had always longed to be: in   
Ash's arms.  
"...I mean that I never really knew if you-you felt the same way as I did and still do for   
you, Misty..." Now, he knew he wasn't asleep. It all felt too realistic to be phony. All too   
scary and momentous. "...My confession is that I, Ash Ketchum, strongly, completely, and with   
all my heart, love you, Misty Waterflower..." Still feeling he should have held onto his secret   
longer, Ash opens his eyes. "...And I'm sorry for not telling you. This may sound foolish,   
but, Misty, I feel release now that I let it out. My worse expectation was that you wouldn't   
love me...so, I kept it to myself for that reason..." Already finished with his own remark   
now, he lowers his head back to Misty, tenderly grazing his lips against her forehead. The very   
contact from Ash's lips without warning sends Misty into a blushing-mode, but doesn't  
make her change her mind. Or does it...?  
"Ash..." Already beginning to spurn the feeling inside her heart, she tilts her head against   
Ash, the one boy she had come to confide in and the one who she knew would always be there for   
her. But, the question was if he'd still be there for her.   
"Yes, Misty...?" Not sure of what she was going to tell him, he gives a small smile for being   
fortunate enough to have this time to spend with her, even if they weren't more than friends.   
It not even being a few seconds before Misty wraps herself on top of Ash, still crying and   
knowing she needs to make her decision before destiny takes either one of them apart from the   
other. Silently, the boy tries to calm the girl down, holding onto her and wondering when their   
suffering would be gone. Not knowing anything else to do, he begins to hum a song he knows by   
heart, hoping that it will help them both. As he hums, he also carefully leans back and forth   
on the ground, with Misty.   
"...And I will be with you..." Timidly singing parts of the song, Misty removes herself from   
Ash's arms, faintly reddening with her tears still apparent from her eyes.  
"...You know the song, too?" Smiling a bit more, Ash asks her, as he gets a nod from her.   
Then, Misty stares into his eyes, taking his hands into hers, still blushing, but actually   
starting to smile.  
"Yes, I know the song." A breath of happiness. Smiling some more, she starts to mend her old  
tears with fresh ones.  
"So, you're smiling, which is good, but you're still crying..." Not as worried as before, he   
gives a confused grin, wondering why she was beaming, but sobbing, still.  
"I-I love you, too, Ash Ketchum." She cries, resting her hands onto his shoulders. With her eyes   
still on his, she waits for his reaction. Even more stunned than before, Ash begins to cry   
again, as he raises his head up, passing his overly-joyed smile to the girl he loved. "...I   
have just realized that there is no one else for me, Ashton..." Her eyes moving with the   
rhythmic throbbing of her heart, she doesn't waste any time. Hasty, but not hard, the red-head   
pulls the dark-haired boy to her lips, pleasingly kissing him, as he begins to blush, but keeps   
himself from collapsing. Seperating her mouth from his, she takes a breath, but as she is  
exhaling from her kiss, cleverly, Ash draws her into another, which then they both wind up   
having to stop.  
"Ahh! Why did you do that!?" Gasping really complicated, Misty cries out, looking for something   
to get her breath back.   
"Eh-heh-heh..." Being the one who caused the loss of breath, he grins, uncertainly, stroking the   
back of his head with his palm, as he forms a sweatdrop. After getting something to restore her   
intensity from the kiss, Misty slides closer to Ash, so that their noses come together. Hoisting   
her hands up, she evenly sets her hands against his hat, tediously fondling the sides, making   
Ash even more eager. Taking the direction, the girl grasps onto Ash's hands, laying them onto   
her waist, smiling at him. Seeing how nervous she is making him, with a smirk, she decides to   
give him another kiss.   
"I'm glad I changed my mind." She says, simply, remaining content with her new lover.  
"Anyway...who were you leaving me for?" Smirking, even though he didn't have a clue who she was  
leaving him for, he asks her.  
"Brock." After she says that, Ash falls over completely onto the ground, while making his famous   
noise.  
"WHAA!!!" 


End file.
